prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC20
is the 20th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 262nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In preparation for the dance competition, the girls attempt to balance out their home lives, school, dance, and Pretty Cure duties- soon causing them to become exhausted and irritable. '' Summary Miyuki watches Love, Inori, and Miki train when they tiredly come to a stop. She warns them not to start slacking, and this makes them anxious as she brings up that they have a week remaining before the contest, then scolds them for tiring out so easily. In an attempt to get on her good side again, the trio attempt to show Miyuki that they are energetic and encouraged to keep going, but when she sees they are hungry and flustered she insists on a quick break. At Kaoru's Cafe, Miki and Inori talk about being scolded and worry they aren't good enough as they notice Love dozing off. They ask about the strange monster they faced last time, and Love comments on how much more powerful it was compared to their previous fights. They wonder if they can really continue to fight like this, depressing Miki and Inori until Love claims they will be fine as long as they continue to work together. They are called by Miyuki and run off after thanking Kaoru, but he is displeased when he comes by the table to discover they didn't eat any of the donuts he gave them. The next morning, Love is late for school and immediately runs from home after taking a few bites of breakfast. Ayumi worries over Love, commenting that hardly eating isn't good for the body, and this causes Tarte and Chiffon to express concern as well; until Tarte begins to observe the yummy meal she left behind. Love continues having trouble throughout the day, when she fails to properly jump at gym class and becomes so dizzy that she falls over. She continues pushing herself regardless and during break Daisuke approaches to bring up what happened, leading Lovve to assume he's only there to make fun of her. When she asks to be left alone he confesses concern over her noticing how strange she was behaving, pointing out that she fell asleep during class and she didn't even finish lunch. Love shows disgust knowing he was watching her so much, causing Daisuke to storm off after telling her not to be so careless. Meanwhile, at a studio the cameraman tries to help Miki open up a little during their session but he is capable of seeing that she isn't bringing her usual spiri and energy. They call a break hoping this will help her, but when Miki walks away for a breather, she ends up tripping and stresses out over how imperfect she looks now. At Inori's school she is busy feeding the rabbits at their pen. She goes to fetch them water but dizzily tries to balance herself to avoid falling. When she trips on a pitch fork it winds up scaring the rabbits and startles her. She appears weakened and tired, and the rabbits curiously approach her seeing that she isn't doing so well, but she assures them she is okay an apologizes for scaring them. With school over, Love heads home when she walks past Kaoru's Cafe. He asks if she still likes his donuts and she claims she does, but she doesn't have any money on hand right now. He offers to let her have a donut, suggesting that she can just pay him later since she can be trusted. Love refuses and takes off after he makes a promise to make some ''special donuts the next day to give them plenty of energy. He seems concerned noticing something weird is going on. As Love continues to walk home she happens to see Setsuna approaching, and when Setsuna asks her how dance is going, Love lies and claims it's good. She sees right through this and asks what the problem is, and Love considers telling her the truth but she stops herself. She comes up with an excuse and hurriedly leaves. The following morning, Love is busy packing up and preparing to head off to her dance lessons when she suddenly faints. She awakens later with a worried Chiffon and Tarte watching over her. They try to convince her that she is too tired to keep doing this and Chiffon begs for her to stay home for the day to recover, but Love claims she is fine and takes off, leaving the worried Chiffon and Tarte behind. Once again Love meets up with Setsuna, who tells Love that by doing two things she can always achieve both of them; doing so in order to tire the girls out so that they will eventually realize they can't continue being Pretty Cure and forfeight the position. Love is happy to have her support and she takes off, leading Setsuna to transform into Eas and summon a Nakisakebe out of eyesight. When the girls spot it, they run to the construction site and Love demands to know where Setsuna went, since she saw her around there. Eas angrily tells her nobody was there, and the girls transform. They attempt to fight the Nakisakebe, but with their lack of strength they are barely able to beat it. Eas takes off, and after the girls revert to normal they faint on spot, causing several citizens to find them and express worry while Miyuki continues to wait for them. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Burun, Kirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakisakebe Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes